


Freedom

by angorwat



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Basically Porn, Bottom!Elijah, Elijah is sassy, M/M, Mentions of Elijah/OMC, Mentions of baby Hope, Omega!Elijah, Omegaverse, Possible future pregnant!Elijah, Top!Klaus, Whipping, alpha!Klaus, but then Klaus got jealous, check my notes for details, even during sex, i need a beta reader, mentions of a vampire flirting with Elijah, obviously, please comment, possessive!Klaus, will post the next part when I get a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angorwat/pseuds/angorwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus sees a vampire flirting with Elijah and gets angry, add that to Elijah refusing to wear his collar and we get a possessive Klaus who stakes his claim on Elijah.<br/>Basically porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

“Now, Now Elijah,” Niklaus said to his brother, “you did always say that patience was a virtue.”

From his position, Elijah reckoned that perhaps teaching that lesson to Niklaus had not been worth it, not when it led to this, to Elijah’s hands tied to the bed frame and Niklaus circling the bed like a predator eyeing his prey.

Niklaus put his hands on his hips, with the whip he was currently using to torment Elijah in his right hand. Elijah tried to close his legs, maybe if Niklaus could not see the marks he had already made on Elijah’s thighs; then perhaps he would not be inclined to brand Elijah with more of them.

Niklaus saw what Elijah was trying to do and he placed his left hand on Elijah’s ankle, effectively stilling him.

“Are you trying to evade punishment Elijah?” he asked, “because if you are then we might have to move it up a notch, wouldn’t we? What kind of alpha would I be if I couldn’t rein my omega in?”

Elijah groaned and let his head fall back listlessly. “Punishment for what Niklaus? It wasn’t my fault that the vampire propositioned me?”

“Perhaps not,” Niklaus said, “however, it was your fault that he thought you were available, was it not? You refuse to wear my collar; you refuse to display your bonding mark, choosing instead to hide it under your shirts. I have to punish you somehow, do I not?” He punctuated his statement by letting the whip fly out once more, hitting the inner part of Elijah’s thighs.

“I’m sorry.” Elijah said, gritting his teeth till the pain of the whip subsided into a hot throbbing like he had the previous 15 times. “I truly am sorry Niklaus, but please, enough of this, stop.”

Niklaus smirked, knowing that officially recognizing Davina as the witches’ regeant, in order to procure items that he could use to discipline Elijah had been worth it.

“But brother, how do I know that your apology is genuine? For all I know, you could just be saying that to make me stop.” 

He whipped Elijah once more and this time Elijah could not stop the small cry of pain from escaping his mouth.

“Insolent omega, are you not?” Niklaus said, once again stalking around the bed. “You spend a millennia cavorting with other alphas, using them during your heats and I do not so much as blink an eye. I ignore what people say, and allow you to have your fun, knowing that at the end of the day, you would come to me; to your alpha because you knew that it was only a matter of time before I claimed you. And now, after millennia of letting you have your fun, I finally claim you and you refuse to wear my collar. Refuse to let people know I own you.” He finally stopped walking and leaned in to whisper in Elijah’s ear. “Do not make me regret the freedom you have been granted brother, for I can take it back faster than you will realize.” He stood up straight and let his whip flay out once again, and this time, Elijah doesn’t muffle his scream.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.” He mumbles as a litany and though both of them knew that Niklaus would never restrict Elijah’s freedom, would never clip his wings, Elijah knows that it is always a possibility, he knows and he fears it.

“You will wear my collar from tomorrow and if anyone dares disrespect you for it I will rip their heart out, but from tomorrow everyone, and not only our family but everyone who sees you, will know that you are owned, that you belong to me. Do you understand me Elijah?” Niklaus asks and Elijah nods, knowing that refusing Niklaus his claim could lead to the loss of his freedom.

But behind that, behind the need to secure freedom, Elijah knows that there is more than a single reason for him to allow Niklaus to collar him. Elijah knows that he needs to, has to, wants to, belong to Niklaus, the only person whose side Elijah had never left, the only alpha he had allowed to be vulnerable in front of, the only alpha he had allowed himself to belong to.

Niklaus smiles at that, at Elijah being willing to let himself be owned by his brother. He lets the whip fly for one last time, only to completely emphasize the lesson he was trying to teach Elijah and then grins at Elijah’s pained moan.

He spreads Elijah’s legs apart, almost obscenely so, and glides in between them, bending to take Elijah in his mouth while guiding Elijah’s legs over his own shoulders. Elijah jerks at that, at the pleasure of Niklaus’ mouth on him, at the pain of his hair brushing against the whip marks that wouldn’t fade until next week; Niklaus had made sure of that.

He almost comes when Niklaus sucks him just right, but Niklaus gips his tip tightly, preventing the impending orgasm. 

Elijah groans at that, bucks his hips up, struggles against the ties binding his wrists as the rope bites into them, but Niklaus grips his hips and pins him to the bed, ensuring that he would have bruises the next day.

“Don’t be greedy Elijah. You will come, but only when I say so.” He leans over Elijah and grabs the lube from the bedside table, leaning in to kiss Elijah, a short sweet kiss before straightening up again and lubing up two of his fingers, gently pressing them inside Elijah, who winced at the feeling of the intrusion.

Niklaus leaned over to kiss Elijah again, discreetly lubing up his third finger. Niklaus was rather endowed and he would rather not hurt his mate.

When Elijah was sufficiently loose from his two fingers, Niklaus added a third, pushing them inside and crooking them at just the right angle to find the spot that Niklaus had thoroughly acquainted himself with ever since he had claimed Elijah.

Elijah mewed, a sound he would later refuse to having made and Niklaus smirked, quickly pulling his fingers out and pushing the tip of his member inside Elijah who first groaned at its thickness and then tried to get the rest of it inside him but Niklaus tightened his hold on Elijah’s hips.

“I will give you what you want Elijah but first tell me, who do you belong to?” he asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to Niklaus.” Elijah answered.

“I am clearly not doing my job correctly if you can still be smart with me Elijah.” Niklaus said, withdrawing his tip as Elijah moaned with displeasure at the sudden absence. “Now tell me who you belong to or I will leave you like this till morning.”

“You, Niklaus, I belong to you. Now for heaven’s sake stop dawdling and-” Elijah couldn’t finish his sentence as Klaus bottomed out without a warning.

Niklaus pulled himself out again and pushed in entirely, loving the sounds Elijah made, his coherency of making complete sentences gone.

“You shall wear a collar from tomorrow brother, and everyone will know that you belong to me.” He said, thrusting.

“Everyone knows Niklaus.” Elijah said in between breaths. “It never was a secret.”

Niklaus groaned at that and began to thrust in earnest, Elijah unable to do anything but moan, his wrists twisting in the rope, make sure he had rope burn for at least two weeks.

Then Niklaus started hitting his prostate with very thrust and Elijah lasted three thrusts before he came, tightening around Niklaus’s member, who lasted four more thrusts before he buried himself deep within Elijah and came, marking him.

Niklaus leaned over and untied the ropes which bound Elijah’s wrists to the headboard; who immediately cradled them and rubbed at them. Niklaus chuckled at that, and slipped out of bed to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned Elijah up, collapsing beside him after throwing the wash cloth back from where it had come. He pulled Elijah to his chest, who immediately buried his head into Niklaus’s shoulder.

Niklaus opened his bedside drawer, trying his best not to move Elijah, and pulled out a black leather collar, which he slipped around Elijah’s throat and fastened it at the side. Elijah looked at Niklaus, his throat bared, wearing nothing but his collar, his eyes trusting and Niklaus drew him into a kiss, propping his head up on one of his hands, placing the other on the small of Elijah’s back who curled into him and returned the kiss eagerly.

“Now you belong to me brother.” He said.

“I was always yours.” Came the reply and Niklaus pulled Elijah closer to him, wondering whether he had noticed that they hadn’t used protection and that the chances of Elijah being pregnant were high, with his heat only a week away.

Deciding that his mate was too observant not to, he turned to lie on his back, placing Elijah’s head on his chest, a fond smile on his face.

Perhaps Hope would soon have a sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first work here so please be nice. I have never written porn before, so please leave tips if you can. Thanks!! Criticism appreciated!!  
> I am in the middle of another story and I would really appreciate it if someone would beta read it. Anyone interested please email me at g92213701@gmail.com. Thank you!!


End file.
